Sorrowful Dreams
by ChucklingDevil
Summary: What happens when Loraine has a slip of the tongue? The result of an eratic Goth girl meeting with the Goblin King. One-shot. Jareth and OC, not a coupling.


**Sorrowful Dreams**

**(AN: **I wanted to write something that was a little more emotionally serious than my other pieces. The idea came to me when I started to wonder what would happen if I ever met the mighty Goblin King.  
**Sit back and enjoy my written desires.)**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Henson, Lucas and other respected owners.  
I do not financially benefit from these pieces and most likely never will.**

* * *

Loraine thumped her head against the desk top and let out a groan. She really didn't feel like finishing this assignment but it had to be done before she forgot. She was a legendary procrastinator, in her circle and in others, and once she put off her work to a certain time-frame it no longer existed in her mind. She knew that she should be doing her work, she knew that the teacher was expecting it after the school holidays were over, and she knew that if she didn't start it now she would only work on it at the last minute and produce work that would only pass and not receive praise.

But Loraine truly couldn't be bothered. The thought of doing more school work was just...unthinkable. She groaned again at the thought of her teacher demanding the work first week back to school. Two measly weeks of holidays before the next term and she had to spend it doing school work anyway. She began to grumble under her breath.

"Why can't there be a law preventing school work during the school holidays? I understand Christmas Holidays and all but the school holidays are so short! Oh, I wish the goblins would come and take me away..." Her eyes wandered to the window she blinked in surprise and sat upright in her swivel chair. There on the branch outside her window was a white barn owl. Its dark wise eyes were focused on her as she climbed off her chair and came to the window. She unlocked the window and pushed the glass aside, allowing entry to the slight breeze, she cocked her head to one side and observed the calm creature.

"Strange," she mused, "there aren't any barn owls in Australia...at least I don't think there are." She turned her attention back to the assignment left on the desk, giving it a brief glance she walked past the desk and grabbed her art book. "Mum will never believe me...nah." As she walked back she noticed the owl followed her every movement. "Creepy...I like you! That'll surprise my mum. I like something that isn't found often in the horror genre...and isn't black!" She laughed lightly and propped herself on the window ledge.

The owl continued its silent study as she began her quick sketch of him. Roughly drawing the outline and proportioning the beak and eyes to her liking, she then started adding the details. Every now and then she would steal quick glances to take in the finer details of his appearance. "You're a beautiful creature, you know that? I don't think we've got any owls in Australia...other than the Tawny Frogmouth...you know what, I think I'll look it up I'm already distracted from my work and I'm in no rush to get started."

The owl's eyes followed her movements as she brought her laptop to the window and began typing, searching for information. It mimicked her move from earlier and cocked its head to one side. This girl was strange. It was like she had a personality disorder. On her laptop screensaver was a depiction of a grotesque character that moulded with elegant fantasy creatures and her room's shelfs were filled with various books and other objects that contradicted her personality and themselves. He wondered how much of it actually held any value to her.

She was clothed in jeans and a long heavy top of black material, her nails were coloured black and she wore no other makeup. Her hair was long and reached her waist, slightly wavy and the colour of dark chocolate. Her face was pale and had a slight shower of faint freckles, her eyes were a deep brown and her lips a light pink.

"I've got it! Huh...seems I was wrong we've got around fourteen different species of owl including the Common Barn Owl. Shows what I know, don't it?" Loraine turned to the owl with a grin that quickly faded. "Is it me or are you glowering at me?" The owl in question was staring intently at her. It was giving her a look that translated as a hunger of some sort. She backed away from the window and held up her hands in defence. "Ok, ok I get it...I know people don't appreciate my humour but you don't have to look at me as if I were an R.O.U.S." When the owl gave her a pointed look she laughed despite herself.

"Look at me, talking with an owl and expecting it to know about 'Rodents of Unusual Size'! Maybe I am crazy...but that can't be because I talk to myself but I don't get any replies but then I reply my own questions...but does that mean I'm crazy? Oh, this always hurts my head. I'll just pretend to be sane and if I'm declared otherwise I won't have anything to be surprised about. Yeah, that seems reasonable..."

As she continued to ramble on to herself she made her way back to the desk and pulled the work in front of her. She looked down at it and groaned again. She slumped in her seat and hung her head over the chair back to stare at the owl. It gave her a questioning look and she giggled.

"What? I can't be bothered doing my work...word of warning if you stay any longer you'll have to endure my singing. I can't help that either. I don't think I'm _that_ bad but then I don't get the same sound as everyone else, do I?" The owl continued to stare at her and she shrugged,

"Suit yourself, don't blame me if your eardrums never work the same again." She got off her chair and went back to the window to continue the sketch she was working on. As she continued the drawing, adding in shading and a background, she hummed a tune. It was haunting and lulling. She smiled down at her finished piece and presented it to the owl. "Watcha think? I actually think it's pretty good and points to me for actually finishing it. I never finish my drawings. I have to give the credit to you though, you are one handsome fellow," she praised. The owl ruffled its feathers and turned its gaze to her face. Loraine shrugged and turned the page to start a new sketch. She hummed a new tune and was soon adding lyrics as the drawing evolved to a more defined figure.

**_Hey, I just met you  
And this is crazy  
But here's my number  
So call me-_**

She stopped abruptly and closed her eyes with a loud groan. "Get out of my head you lame-ass excuse for a song...out out out!" She took a moment collecting herself and went back to her artwork. "Bloody pop-culture and its no-good music. Really Loraine, you know better than to sing that crap. And just because the tune gets in your head doesn't mean you can sing it out loud and bring damage to the creatures around you..."

The owl took the opportunity of distraction and descended from the branch to swoop into the bedroom. Loraine's head snapped up and watched in fascination as the owl circled the room before coming to the centre. Her eyes widened and her brow rose as the owl transformed into the tall and lean figure of the Goblin King. Loraine forced herself to blink a few times before laughing. "That's it, now I know I'm crazy," she mumbled to herself. The Goblin King raised an eyebrow at the comment but remained silent. She cautiously got up from her spot and put the art supplies aside.

"Loraine, I assume you know who I am and why I'm here?" he stated. His voice was strong and carried throughout the room though he spoke barely over a whisper. She hesitated before stepping closer to the figure. He was dressed in armour of leather and bones and his cape was of the darkest blues and blacks. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and flexed his leather clad hands.

"No way...this cannot be happening. Barn owl, tall handsome and dangerous, blond hair, black armour...maybe I ate a bad peach, yep that's got to be it." She turned from him and started pacing the room trying to figure out way she was hallucinating. She had just got to lecturing herself about talking to non-existent owls when the man cleared his throat. She turned with apprehension to give him her attention and he cocked his head to one side.

"I'll ask again, do you know why I am here?"

"Can't say I do but your welcome to clear that up," she cleared her throat and hurriedly added, "Your Majesty." Jareth smirked and took a step closer to the girl. She shrunk back before she could stop herself.

"I, Jareth the Goblin King, am here to come and take you to the Underground and the Labyrinth as per your request. As I'm sure you know, you will be taken to the Goblin City and remain there until further instructions. Do I make myself clear?" Loraine took another step back and shook her head.

"But I don't remember saying the words, surly you can't take me if I didn't say it?" Jareth chuckled darkly and mirrored her movements until she had backed herself against the wall.

"I'm afraid you did. If I recall correctly you said, and I quote '_Why can't there be a law preventing school work during the school holidays? I understand Christmas Holidays and all but the school holidays are so short! Oh, I wish the goblins would come and take me away...'_," he mimicked.

"Oh God, what the hell was I thinking?! Well obviously you weren't. Good going there, the one time you open your trap about wishing someone away and its yourself, you stupid _stupid_ idiot! Oh God, what am I going to do?" She slid to the floor and brought her arms about her knees in an effort of comfort. Her face turned pensive and her head snapped up to look at him. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance and her lips puckered to one side.

"David Bowie doesn't do you justice, now that's just not fair! The poor guy's competing with a Fae after all...wait, are you Fae?" Amused at her turmoil Jareth gave her a cocky grin.

"Yes, I am Fae." He watched as her eyes took a gleam of triumph.

"Points to all the fangirls! Actually, I've be wondering...was the movie based on an actual event or were you just put to use in it?"

"And what movie would you be talking about?"

"_Labyrinth_ of course! In my opinion it's the best movie of all time and the imagery is just beautiful. I don't care if it was made in '86 it's still one of the best movies out there." Loraine smiled at him. The haughtiness left his stance and he slumped against the wall.

"That blasted movie has been more trouble than it's worth. Do you know how many hormonal teenaged girls I have to deal with?" he asked the sixteen year old girl. "Never mind, I haven't actually seen this movie so I wouldn't know what exactly you're talking about." Loraine's jaw dropped and her arms fell limp to her side.

"It's bad enough that some of my friends haven't heard of it, but you?! How is it you've never seen it when you are such an important part? You know what, I'm fixing that problem right now. Come down stairs and I'll introduce you to the wonderful magic of film." Loraine brushed herself off and headed to the living room. She descended the stairs and went straight to the TV cabinet. Jareth had already settled himself into the leather recliner and was watching with mild amusement as she set the DVD and turned the screen on.

Loraine took her place on the leather recliner adjacent to Jareth and threw her legs over the edge. "Feel free to use some sort of spell or anything to stop me if I get annoying, I kinda know the whole movie by heart! So sit back, relax and see why this movie is such trouble to you!" She slumped further in the chair and relaxed as the title credits played.

* * *

Jareth cleared his throat and stood from his seat to pace as the credits rolled. Loraine put away the DVD her head bopped as she hummed Magic Dance and set the TV off. She turned to see Jareth held his chin in thought and a small impish grin spread across his lips.

"Rather interesting...film. And you say that people love this?"

"Are you kidding?! I practically worship it. I'm a movie groupie and I'll love this film till my dying breath, though don't use that as an excuse to kill me just yet." Jareth gave her a zealous glance, mischief glittered in his eyes. "Now you understand why there's been so many girls swooning over the chance of wishing their siblings or themselves away. I'm even willing to bet you got some young men over the years..." she hinted. Jareth gave an involuntary shudder at some memories. Loraine's expression turned from playful to serious and she gave him an analytical look. "So did any of that happen? I mean, was there a girl you loved and she ran through the Labyrinth because of a wish? What relations do you hold to that movie?" Jareth eyed her for a moment before collapsing back into the chair he had been occupying.

"It was a deal I made some time ago...can't remember the finer details but to put it bluntly I agreed that a recorded piece of my history would be given to the mortal realm. My scribe selected whichever scroll he thought necessary and it was sent off. I never knew which one it was and I never knew how it was interpreted here. I had inkling that this movie was the history of my agreements but until now I wasn't curtain."

"So why did you agree to this...arrangement? Was there a reason or were you just bored or something?" she asked. She was once again seated and her posture was just as languid as Bowie's. Her legs dangled over one arm while she propped her head up with her elbow on the other.

"Isn't it obvious? I needed to keep the knowledge of my kingdom in the realm of mortals in order to receive more children. I did agree to the arrangement out of boredom as well as out of necessity. If I hadn't I wouldn't be retrieving as many children as I do and I would definitely be bored to tears with just the court and goblins for company."

"I bet you weren't expecting all the hormonal girls though, serves you right for not checking which scroll was chosen. You're Fae, you should know better than that! But I still want to know, did Sarah actually happen?" She changed her position to lean closer to him. Her fascination was clearly written across her face. Jareth gave her an icy glare and gritted his teeth.

"Some of what the movie depicts is precise," he stated, "but most of it is inaccurate and benign. Puppets are nothing compared to the real thing and the Labyrinth is far more dangerous. Then there's the fact that it was set in the modern times of the film's making."

"Well, it was made for children, so what did you expect? Though the original script was a bit more mature, especially in the ballroom scene and at the end she leaps from the Escher room and ends up landing on your bed! When she rejects you, you turn into a goblin. So for that reason alone I'm glad they didn't go for the original, though it had potential." Jareth raised an immaculate eyebrow at that and turned to look her square on.

"Sarah really did make a wish. She had wished that the goblins would come and take her brother away. She ran the Labyrinth to try and get him back and I did hold...affections for her but as you said she rejected me," he said solemnly. Loraine's expression softened and she patted his hand in comfort.

"Sorry to put you through that again," she hesitated, "there have been many speculations and fanfictions about what happened with you two afterwards. Did you ever get a chance to see her again or even talk it out?" Jareth looked at the hand on his and gave her a sad smile.

"Unfortunately her father married her off shortly after our encounter."

"But she was only fifteen!"

"Different times, Loraine. It was expected of her to be married and start a family of her own. Her father was actually _lucky_ to find a suitor. Those who were known to have danced with the fairies weren't well received within their circles. She's been gone from this world for over a millennium now and her family line as spread from their small community in the highlands to the rest of Europe and the world," he reassured her. She gave him a sad smile of her own and stood up from her seat. She reached the stairs and started humming again.

Loraine entered her room to find Jareth looking over her sketch from earlier. He looked up at her and turned to show the owl pencil work.

"Handsome fellow, wouldn't you say?" he smiled at her and returned to the book to look at the others. Loraine went to her closet and pulled out her nightdress. The sky had already begun to stain with the deep red that signalled nightfall.

She used the large closet door as a screen and changed into the white bed dress. The sleeves reached her wrists and the hem came to her knees and trimmed with lace of the same colour. She closed the door and crawled on the bed. She held her hand out expectantly for her book and received a strange look from Jareth.

"What?" He looked over her attire and asked,

"You're a contradictory girl aren't you? You dress as a widow during the day and then as an exposed maiden at night, care to explain?" he handed the sketch book back and she looked down at her dress. From her seated position the dress's hem had crept up past her knees and was at mid-thigh. She blushed lightly and shifted to sit with her legs folded to one side.

"To be honest I never chose the night dress. It was a gift for my birthday. It's comfortable and I don't get company in my room so I don't worry about its exposure. If you think this is bad you should take a stroll down the mall sometime. It'll make your jaw drop," she laughed lightly and self-consciously covered her legs with the bedding. She changed subject and leaned towards him with her head rested on her hands while her elbows were set on the bed. "You don't change the children in to goblins do you?" Jareth blinked at that.

"Now why would I ever do that? And what would lead you to that conclusion?" Loraine shrugged and said.

"In the beginning Sarah is telling Toby the story about the goblins and how they would turn the boy into a goblin if the girl asked the goblins to take him away. Then there's the original movie script were** Freddie's** feet had already started the change at one point. The baby's name was changed 'cause Toby is the actual name of the babe and he would only respond to his own name. Anyhow, on the hill Bowie says, 'You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us, forever'. I don't know about you but that sounds like he's claiming Toby to become Fae not goblin." Jareth looked at her a second and then turned his head away.

"You really like asking questions," he stated dryly. Shrugging again she lay down in her bed.

"Sue me. I find out that the Fae are real, and not only that but I'm looking at the Goblin King, did you expect me to just nod and follow?" she questioned. He turned back to her and sat on the edge of the bed. She turned on her side to look up at him with sleepy eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I'm going to sleep."

"Your memory is terrible," he voiced his amusement. Her brow scrunched slightly in thought and her lids drooped further. "You wished for the goblins to come and take you away."

"Yes, well I wasn't paying attention to what I was saying."

"What's said is said," he replied smugly.

"Oh, now that's just not fair..."

"I believe that's twice you've said that."

"Well, may as well follow cannon," she replied sarcastically, "and I believe that I wished myself away to the goblins _not_ their king."

"I am the King and I have right to lay claim to anything I think they can't handle, which is most things and I don't believe they really care about what I do to you. If you hadn't already noticed there aren't any goblins about. And that, my dear, means they leave no rejections to me taking you for myself." He gave her a wolfish grin and cocked his head to one side.

"Bloody owl," she grumbled.

"I thought I was a fine looking fellow, or was that something else you said without thinking?" She glared up at him from the bed

"You know bloody well that you're a looker. Don't play coy not with all the girls that throw themselves at you when they get the chance. Now bugger off, I need to get some sleep." Loraine turned over to her other side and pulled the cover over her head. Jareth clucked his tongue and threw the quilt off her form.

"I'm not inclined to look a gift horse in the mouth. Get out of bed and come with me or do I have to force you?" Still facing the opposite way she asked,

"Do you expect me to just leave my family and friends? I couldn't do that to my mother and father. Can't you just accept that I'm content here?" Jareth narrowed his eyes at her back, using her arm he pulled her out of bed.

"They won't even remember you existed or if you prefer I could place a changeling in your bed that would die in the next few days. What would you rather, your parents to grieve for the belief of your death or to never remember you existed?" his voice was heated and low. He gripped her upper arm with enough force to bruise and towered over her form.

Loraine stared up at him. Her voice was trapped in her throat. What was she supposed to do?

"Is it possible? To reorder everyone's perceptions and make it seem like I never existed? Wouldn't that change the timeline in some way? You know the butterfly effect?"

"No, I have ways of achieving my means. So make your choice. Death or no existence?" She lowered her head and focused on her breathing. She could feel the tears welling up when she heard the front door open.

"Please, just give me a second with them...please. I'll never get to see them again." Jareth studied her face and nodded his consent. He followed her silently and dissolved into the shadows.

Loraine went into the kitchen and greeted her brother.

"Hey there, Dennis. How was Soccer practice?" her voice quivered slightly but he took no notice. His head was down and reading something on his phone. He grunted his greetings and pushed past her heading to his room. "Love you too," she whispered. Her eyes downcast she sat in his seat.

Her mother came through to the door and saw the tear that fell.

"Loraine, what's wrong?" Sharon rushed to her daughter's side and lifted her chin. "What did Dennis do now? Did he say something?" Loraine shook her head.

"No, no he didn't say anything."

"What was it he was supposed to say?"

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to him was all..." Her mum gave her sceptical look.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing."

"Yes, I can see that," she replied cynically. Loraine hesitated for a moment but it was enough to heighten her mother's concern.

"It's nothing," she reassured, "I just had a bad dream. I wanted to make sure you guys were alright. You know how I am about that sort of thing. I'm not chancing a premonition just to find out it could have happened...really it was just a nightmare."

"You and your over active imagination are going to put me in an early grave. And you know I don't believe in that nonsense, it's bad enough I let you practice those chants."

"Yes, well some people believe in Gods and Deities while I perform witchcraft," she teased. Her mother relaxed and kissed her daughter on the cheek. Loraine wrapped her arms about her and clung to her as if her life depended on it.

"That dream must have really shaken you up," her mother laughed. Sharon in turn hugged her daughter and kissed the crown of her head. "Dad's coming in soon he just had to fix something in the garage. I want you in bed after that ok? Goodnight sweetie." She disentangled herself and went off to the stairs.

"I love you," Loraine called out. Her mother turned back and smiled warmly.

"Love you too, now have a good sleep." Loraine waited 'til she was out of sight to collapse back into the chair. She slumped onto the bench top and let a few more tears spill. She gave a dry sob and wiped the tears from her eye with the heel of her palm.

"Why the tears?" She turned to see her father standing in the door way with confusion written on his face. Ethan dropped his bag as his daughter flung herself at him. "Hey, what happened?"

"Bad dream," she mumbled. Her voice was muffled in his shirt. He wrapped her in his arms and rocked gently. Her fingers clawed the material at his back and she buried her face closer to his chest letting the tears flow.

"Shhh, it'll be fine. You know that these things don't happen. Just because you think something terrible is going to happen doesn't mean it will. Now, what was this dream about?" he asked softly. She hesitated briefly before lifting her head to face him.

"I never got to see you again and I had a choice. You either never remembered I existed or I would be replaced by something that would die shortly after and leave you to mourn a false death. I know I shouldn't cry but it really scared me. I love you all so much, even Denis the arse he is," she gave a faint laugh and a watery smile. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, baby. You know you mother does and your brother. He's just at that stage where he doesn't care for anyone but himself. He does love you he just hasn't figured that out...I'm so proud of you. You've grown up to be mature, well more mature than most girls your age. Now go and see if you can get back to sleep and I'll see you in the morning." He kissed her again and tightened his hold before letting her go.

Loraine walked the stairs feeling empty. The tears fell silently down her cheeks as she made her way to her room. She opened her door to find Denis looking through her art book. He gave her a glance before turning back to the book.

"Some of these are good, mind if I steal 'em for art? I can't be bothered doing my project so I thought I'd copy your stuff and improve over the holidays...you ok?" he asked in genuine concern then. He looked closer to see her eyes were red and fresh tears making tracks on her cheeks. He got of the bed and hugged her close. She immediately clung to him and let more sobs rake her body. She buried her face in his shoulder and held him close.

"Did a boy try asking you out again," he teased, "or is there finally an occasion to wear those clothes of yours? Who died?" She laughed without emotion.

"If someone asked me out I'd be at the station at the moment with blood on my hands and for your information people die every day."

"So you, what, mourn for everyone?"

"Huh, no. I just like the colours. I'm fine Den I just had to let out the stress of the last couple days." He pulled away to look at her.

"Ok, now I know something's wrong. You haven't called me that since I was five."

"Well, what's another ten years? I only stopped because you would throw tantrums, remember?"

"I did? God I was a brat!"

"You're only working that out now?!" They laughed and hugged each other again. Though she was his senior by a year he had inherited the tall genes from her father's side and they were barely on equal ground. His face was mature and he had a lean figure. His dark hair was cut short and he had a square jaw. "You're gonna melt hearts."

"Who says 'gonna'? I'm way ahead of you. Already had confirmation that I've got at least three girls after me!" She frowned at him.

"Watch it. I still think fifteen is too young to start a relationship. Work hard at school and when you've got an idea of what you want to do-"

"Don't tell me how to live my life! Just because you're little miss perfect doesn't mean I have to be like you." He stepped back and stormed out of the room, sketch pad in hand, and slammed the door behind him. Loraine crumpled to the floor and let a new set of tears flood her system.

"You stupid _stupid _idiot! You do that every time! He's there and he's actually talking to you and being his old self and you have to go and say something that flips his switch...what is it with you and not thinking before you speak?" She felt the shift as Jareth became solid again and looked up to see a gloved hand offered to her. She took it gratefully and pulled herself from the floor.

"Lovely brother you have," he murmured.

"Yeah, well he's off limits so look for it elsewhere," she said coldly. The grip on her hand tightened painfully and she let out a muffled cry.

"Now, then. What to do with you when we get home. First off you'll need clothes and nothing from Above will do. But since I haven't the time to find anything we'll just take your wardrobe with us. Are there any belongings that you feel obligated to bring?"

Loraine stepped back from him to glance about the room. She walked to a self and pulled a small urn from the crevice along with a photograph. Jareth tilted his head slightly at the urn and silently questioned her.

"It's Drake. He was my cat. I couldn't bear the thought of burying him not if we were to ever leave the house." She held out the photograph to show a cat of unusual breeding. The Spotted Cinnamon Oriental lay curled atop a bed with a younger vision of the girl. The green eyes stared lazily at the viewer while the girl slept peacefully. Raven hair covered half her face and an arm held Drake to her abdomen with a gentle embrace.

"Handsome fellow..." She turned away again to pull another photo. This one was a fall family montage, her mother's side of the family were gathered to the left. Her only cousin, still just a babe in her uncle's arms and him at his partner's side, the elders standing to the left of her mother held each other's hands and each had gentle smiles. Their darker, olive skin a contrast to her father's side of the family who took up the majority of the picture. Her father's parents stood vigil in among their mass of children and grandchildren. Her Grandfather towered over all being over six foot. Her father stood behind her brother while she in turn was backed by her mother.

The only other object she felt a need to fetch was stored in a box above her wardrobe. Loraine stood up on the balls of her feet and stretched to seek the wooden box from the back corner against the wall. She gently placed the varnished box on her bed and lifted the lid. The contents ranged from old letters to trinkets and drawings. All contents concerned a subject of families past.

From the collection she extricated her choker, a gift given to her on her sixteenth. The choker was a well-crafted piece red satin rimmed with black lacing. An oval of Onyx was embedded in the centre piece. Flecks of Pyrope Garnet were embedded in the Tungsten Carbide metal that laced intricate patterns around the Onyx.

Loraine clasped the choker to throat and stood before the King with the urn and two pictures that she held dearly to her heart. She nodded her consent and the two disappeared along with the memory of Loraine's existence in the mortal realm.

* * *

Sharon awoke with a start. She felt the moisture on her face and didn't realise she was crying until Ethan pointed out her tears. He enfolded her in his arms and comforted her as best he could.

"Was it the dream again?" he asked softly. She nodded and gripped him tighter.

"She's always there, I see her growing up and I feel like she belongs. My little girl, so strange and yet so young and beautiful. What happened to my little girl? I can't explain it Ethan but it feels like she's missing yet she was never her. I hate it. Memories of a daughter I never had..." Sharon wiped her tears clean and rolled over to get back to sleep.

Every year on the same night she would always have the dream. I dream of a girl she never knew, a dream where she watched her grow up and live her life and then disappear in the night. But that's all it ever was. A dream.

Ethan watched his partner and relaxed back into the mattress once he heard the soft breathing of her sleep. He could never tell her, it would break her heart and she dreaded these nights always but he couldn't ignore it. He closed his eyes and the image of a dark haired girl filled his mind. He smiled wistfully. He would remain ever silent about his haunted dreams and protect his family. The mysterious girl who never existed would haunt them and he welcomed her return each year.

* * *

**(AN: **Loraine is a Latin name that translates to 'sorrowful'. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Review if you like and give me new ideas of what to write next...can't be bothered engaging my brain in such a task!  
**Until next time, your ever faithful personal devil awaits.)**


End file.
